


Golden moments

by Drift_Compatible



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, just soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift_Compatible/pseuds/Drift_Compatible
Summary: Quiet days in golden light and still moments are Nicke’s favourite





	Golden moments

Alex woke up when the light started to filter through the blinds, not pulled tight after they stumbled home last night, worn down after a game with two many missed plays and bouncing pucks. Thankfully they have a rare couple days before they fly out to play Toronto. Nicke is curled up next to Alex, squished into his side with the blankets pulled tight around his ears, and Alex can only stare and marvel at how someone built like a train can turn into such an octopus. He knows there isn’t a chance of getting out of bed without waking Nicke so he resigns himself to scrolling through his phone until his center twitches awake. 

As blond curls start to shift and Nicke’s eyes flutter open Alex leans over to teases gently, “Good morning little осьминог” 

Nicke just blinks blearily at him before sitting up, bringing all the blankets with him, and mumbling out a “tea” before sinking back into the pillows. Alex just laughs at Nicke’s sleepy state, sliding out of bed before leaning over to give him a kiss which it’s returned sweetly and easily.

Alex has to smile again, happily stating, “You are lucky no one knows you not a morning person, ruin image of Swedish efficiency” 

Another quick kiss is stolen and a weak swat dodged before making his way downstairs for the demanded tea, Nicke’s sleepy confusion and barely open eyes almost drawing his back to bed. By the time Alex has the kettle almost to a boil and eggs in a pan Nicke shuffles down the stairs trailing a throw blanket behind him, blond curls tussled to hell and a small smile gracing his face. The dogs circle his legs, slowing Nicke’s progress to the island as shy head pats are given. When he’s finally seated Alex places a mug of tea, doctored to perfection in front of him, and is rewarded with another brilliant smile. 

“Hello again my sleepy sun” 

A small pout settles on Nicke’s face, half hidden behind his mug, before Sasha turns back to the stove and slides the eggs unto a plate doctored with some toast and fruit. Turning back to the island he sees a slightly more awake Nicke but still with a little pout on his lips, 

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that” Nicke sighs picking up the toast, Alex just looks offended and through a mouthful of eggs proclaims, 

“But hair so gold and shiny!” 

This only makes Nicke frown again, sigh and turn back to his eggs, knowing a nine year argument wont be won over a lazy breakfast. Dishes are cleared and another cup of tea made before they migrate to the sofa, dogs scattering across the house after the hope of food is declined, and sun spreading throughout the home warming the rooms with each ray. Nicke curls up like a cat on the far end of the sofa, legs tucked under a blanket and smile turned once again on Alex. Sometimes Sasha forgets how lucky he is, it isn’t often, but there are occasions when Nicke blindsides him, and right now, sitting in a sun beam, smiling and relax Alex wonders how he got so lucky. 

“What are you thinking about?” Nicke asks, turning his gaze on him, eyes clean and sharp, but softening when Alex leans over and catches his mouth in a kiss. When they pull apart Nicke’s eyes have softened, and that, that right there is probably what Alex loves the most, watching Nicke go from hard and cold to soft and light, he’s gotten better at finding that shift but each time it happens Alex feels like he’s been let in on a secret. Just because of that Sasha leans in to kiss him again, the kiss is interrupted by a smile and they break away giggling like it’s the first time again. Nicke seems to have forgotten the question as he pulls Alex closer to him, blanket fallen on the floor and legs spread to accommodate the space of another body, kissing him long and deep. They trade kisses for several minutes before Alex breaks away and grins, gap teeth far to endearing,

“Oooooo Nicke haven’t had couch sex in long time!” the hands in his hair still and Nicke stops abruptly tilting his head up to meet Sasha’s grin with a frown bordering to close to a smile for Alex to take it seriously, 

“Nope, you just lost couch sex privileges” 

Its Alex’s turn to look offended, pouting at Nicke, trying his best to look as innocent as possible despite his wild hair and red lips. Nicke just shakes his head, smile pulled across his face and gleam in his eyes, words spoken half in laughter, “No, you’ve lost your chance at sex, only excepting cuddles now”. 

The sigh Alex lets out is only for show, smiling as he snuggles down into Nicke’s arms, head resting in the junction of his neck, delicate kisses that make Nicke shift and giggle, hand tugging Alex’s head away ever so slightly before relaxing back into the sofa. That’s how they spent the rest of the afternoon, tucked together, slipping in and out of delicate consciousness as the sun slides across the room. Nicke is the first to stir with any purpose, doing his best to get up without disturbing Sasha, its only mostly successful but a quick kiss quiets him. When Nicke finally checks the time its 4pm and hunger has started to gnaw at him, and so the trusty take out menu drawer is pillaged for lunch? Dinner? Food. The doorbell ringing is what finally wakes Sasha, but it’s the smell of pad Thai that moves him from the sofa, trailing after the congregation of dogs. The food is spread over the island and Nicke is picking at noodles when Alex emerges into the kitchen smile breaking onto his face, 

“Best Nicke!” punctuated by a loud smacking kiss, followed by “best food!” and a stolen bite of stir fry. Comfortable silence settles over them as they pick their way through the Thai food, phones checked and messages answered in the fading sun. 

The days off are the best, no practice or responsibilities or children to babysit, being able to stay in the house (not put on pants), and snuggle. This is what makes their relationship last, love is traded in kisses and quiet moments, in sunlight and soft eyes, with jokes and intimate moments. Time alone creates time together, surrounded by the team they play different roles, together yes but fit into different expectations, at home silk can filter into every action. The weight of the franchise can fall to the ground like a heavy robe at the door and all they need to be is honest, together, like stepping back into a hug. Alex can spend hours staring at Nicke, the way the light bounces off his face, the reflection in his eyes, how hard lines shift into gentle curves. Nicke likes to watch back, how the exuberance makes way for calm, when press smiles fall away into real ones, the silver in his hair caught in the gold rays of a setting sun. Quiet days in golden light and still moments are Nicke’s favourite, tea and books and Sasha in his arms are close seconds, and when he gets all of them together there isn’t any other place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> осьминог = octopus, according to google
> 
> I just have this image in my head of Nicke not being a morning person at all and it takes forever to wake up and become coherent. Also so yes I know Nicke doesn't like dogs but lets just pretend he likes Alex's. This was just something that kinda got away from me, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> Kudos/comments loved


End file.
